Viper Strike
The thieves guilds of Oriath teach a wicked skill to all initiates - the feared Viper Strike. Employing the skill, a claw, dagger or sword user coats their weapon with deadly venom, a concoction so virulent it permanently marks any weapon it contacts. Once the toxin is applied, the weapon will poison any it strikes, burning deep into their veins, causing wracking, crippling pain. Additional hits will increase the concentration of the toxin, stacking it up to lethal levels quickly. Few have survived an assault of Viper Strike and those who have never forget the agony. Skill Functions and Interactions Duration: Each time Viper Strike is successfully applied, it will add a poison charge to the enemy. This charge has a duration which will be refreshed when a new Viper Strike charge is applied. If the enemy already has four charges of Viper Strike applied, additional hits will refresh the duration. If the timer on the charge or stack of charges ends, the health degeneration effect will stop. Increased Skill Duration passives and support will increase the timer duration. Gem Leveling | c3 = }} |- ! 1 | 4 || 16 || 8 || 4.0s || 3.0 || 841 |- ! 2 | 6 || 20 || 8 || 4.2s || 3.8 || 3,099 |- ! 3 | 9 || 27 || 8 || 4.4s || 5.3 || 7,433 |- ! 4 | 12 || 33 || 8 || 4.6s || 7.2 || 15,249 |- ! 5 | 15 || 39 || 8 || 4.8s || 9.7 || 41,517 |- ! 6 | 19 || 48 || 9 || 5.0s || 13.9 || 81,983 |- ! 7 | 23 || 56 || 9 || 5.2s || 19.5 || 199,180 |- ! 8 | 28 || 67 || 9 || 5.4s || 29.2 || 604,431 |- ! 9 | 33 || 77 || 9 || 5.6s || 43.0 || 631,832 |- ! 10 | 39 || 90 || 9 || 5.8s || 67.2 || 959,669 |- ! 11 | 43 || 98 || 10 || 6.0s || 89.8 || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 10 || 6.2s || 111.1 || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 10 || 6.4s || 137.1 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 10 || 6.6s || 168.7 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 10 || 6.8s || 207.1 || 9,936,192 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 11 || 7.0s || 253.8 || 21,346,246 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 11 || 7.2s || 310.3 || 50,693,883 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 11 || 7.4s || 378.7 || 90,050,361 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 11 || 7.6s || 432.1 || 147,034,294 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 11 || 7.8s || 492.7 || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds and .Default Trading Official Path of Exile Forums Version History | align=center|0.9.13 || * Viper Strike is now 38% better at level 1 and 3% better at level 15. |- | align=center|0.9.12qq || * From 0.5% attack speed per quality point to 0.35%. |- | align=center|0.9.12d || * Fixed a server crash that could occur with Viper Strike. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || * Fixed Viper Strike so that damage from the degeneration is scaled properly for PvP. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Increased the damage. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Viper Strike does more damage at higher levels than before. * Reduced maximum number of charges to 4. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Reduced Viper Strike duration at lower levels. |} References Category:Dexterity skills Category:Chaos skills Category:Melee attack skills Category:Duration skills